1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Internet technologies, and particularly, to a traffic controlling method and a traffic controlling device based on remote applications.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Internet technology, realizing mobile officing via RAPP (RemoteApp) has become a basic need to more and more officers. Since the RAPP technology has many advantages over the traditional CS (Client-Server) deployment method, such as safer data transmission, less-occupied network bandwidth, and simpler deployment and maintenance. In virtualizations of remote applications, screen updating information is transmitted to a client side as images. While in rich media such as scenes having a number of videos, animations, and images, the transmission of the screen updating information has almost occupied all the network bandwidth, which affects the normal interactions between the remote applications.
In light of the above problem, the following ways are provided to solve the problem conventionally: {circle around (1)} content redirection technology: transmitting the videos or animations in the server to the client side in original coded formats, and decoding and rendering the videos and animations in the client side; this technology puts forward high requirements of the performance to the client side and an occupancy rate of the network bandwidth is high for redirecting the contents of videos or animations having low resolutions; {circle around (2)} prevention of displays of the videos or animations, which affects the user experience and lacks generality; {circle around (3)} acceleration technology of transport layer protocol: optimizing the transport layer, optimizing the TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) congestion control algorithm, or replacing TCP with UDP (User Datagram Protocol); however, this technology cannot reduce the network bandwidth or leaves limited space for improvement; {circle around (4)} united limitation of frame rates: limiting the frame rates outputted from the remote application; however, this technology cannot optimize the data in real multi-media screen areas independently, which may decrease the user experience.